Wild Ride: Mabasi Twins and their BFF Lily
by hiphopdancerkelli
Summary: not good at summarys but plz look inside.


"Hurry Kailence! We'll be late for our next class!" Kailence's twin Kalinca hollered across the common room.

"Of course, count on your sister to be running late" Lily Evans chuckled rolling her green eyes at her two best friends Kalinca and Kailence Mabasi. They'd been best friends since the start of school and had been inseparable since.

"So you're coming to my house for summer break right?" Kalinca asked Lily as they watched Kailence struggle to get down the stairs without dropping her books.

"A little help would be nice" Kailence scoffed reaching the bottom stair.

"Sorry Kailence" Lily and Kalinca said looking apologetically at their friend

"You're late." Professor McGongall stated as they entered the classroom for transfiguration.

"Sorry Professor, we got caught up in the common room.

"Well maybe you should keep better track of time." McGongall said gesturing to the three empty chairs in the back row of the room.

Lily heard James Potter snicker as Lily and her friends seated herself

"Now you will all transform the turtles on the desk in front of you into round cushions. I will grade them all at the end of class, and for heaven's sake Pettigrew be careful not to hit anybody with the spell this time Ms. Ackerley's ears still are prickly." Lily glared at James Potter and Sirius Black while they laughed out loud. The class practiced for a full hour and was very happy when the bell finally rang and Tabitha Ackerley's ears remained in place. The Gryffindor's had a whole hour free and willingly spent it outside by the lake on such a beautiful sunny May afternoon.

"So what are you guys going to do for the first part of summer holidays? When I'm not there." Lily asked her friends.

"Well Mom and Dad are having us go to Scotland on a "Family get together" kind of trip for a week and then once we get back we head to America with you" they rambled off in unison.

"I personally can't wait for that" Lily smiled with a twinkle in her eye. Across the lake James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all huddled in a group talking quietly.

"I wonder what they're up to" said Kailence flipping over on to her stomach to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Probably up to no good" Lily remarked, glaring at the back of James' head.

"I don't understand why they let them be here, they're absolutely evil" Kalinca exclaimed

"I don't know, Sirius is pretty cute" Kailence implied as she watched Sirius and the others huddled together.

"Ew, that's sick Kailence" declared Kalinca as she watched Sirius throw a Fanged Frisbee at the back of Severus Snape's head while also calling him a "slimy git." The collision of the frisbee and Snape's head resulted in Snape falling backwards into the shallow part of the lake.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Lily screamed stomping over to James and his fellow friends, as they kept making jokes about the Giant Squid going to eat "Snivellus" as they called him.

"Well what does it look like we're doing?" James Potter smirked

"We're teaching the slimy git a lesson" Sirius said catching the frisbee as it came back to him.

"Leave him alone" Lily demanded moving a piece of her hair out of her eyes. James slightly recoiled as her icy glare made contact with his eyes, he never thought her eyes could turn so dark when she got mad. She got to them before it came around a second to hit Snape. Quickly he got up and hastily walked past her he whispered a "thanks" as he walked past her making his way back to the castle, smiling to himself cause he could still hear her yelling at Potter.

Lily always tried to make it to her bed by 10 o' clock seeing as there always was a small note or letter from her male best friend under her pillow. She opened it reading -

_Dearest Lily, _

_Thank you for helping me out earlier, you really didn't have to, but you did and I really appreciate it. I do think that Potter and his friends need to be taught a lesson by someone, they really get on my nerves. And don't you think it's weird that Lupin keeps disappearing? I think I've figured it out, but I'll tell you later in case this is intercepted (which is doubtful) _

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

_-_

Lily smiled as she finished the small note. They had been sending notes like this since they had gotten to Hogwarts and no one had ever known about it. She was amazed at the fact that it didn't get out at all. They had been here a whole 4 years and no one in school knew that they were friends at all, but it was kind of fun to know that they had a secret only they shared and no one knew, though if it got out it'd be horrible. Especially if James Potter and his friends found out, cause Lily and Snape would never live it down. Though Lily was pretty sure that if they teased Snape to much longer about anything, he would snap.

Lily pulled out her parchment, quill, and ink from under her bed hoping no one else in the dorm heard to much scratching of her quill on the parchment. And she began to write the reply to her friend -

_Dear Snape,_

_I was glad to help. I just can't believe how James can do such a thing, how can he be so cruel? Though it was nice to yell at him for a while got some anger out of me. haha. I was just thinking about that time that we were sitting back home on the rock down by the creek it was always so much fun there with you, even if you did get upset about your parents and yelled at me for a minute (though you always apologized) I think we should show James Potter who he's messing with real soon if he keeps messing with you. And I think you're right about Lupin being a you know what, it does make a lot of sense. Well send me another note tomorrow_

_Love always,_

_Lily_

-

Lily smiled as she sealed the parchment and muttered "ovaehela" and the envelope disappeared. She lay down thinking of the days that were to come, she absolutely couldn't wait for summer holidays, but that would mean not seeing Severus until the last month of holidays and that would be upsetting. She smiled thinking of him...he might not be perfect and he might seem evil, but she saw past that and knew he was softer on the inside, though he never would admit that.


End file.
